On A Rainy Day
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Ryou spends his time inside the hospital, unconscious, all because of… Bakura! And in the end, no one ever really thought Bakura would do such unimaginable things… (RyouXBakura slight SetoXRyou)
1. Chapter 1

**On a Rainy Day**

**Summary: **Ryou spends his time inside the hospital, unconscious, all because of… Bakura! And in the end, no one ever really thought Bakura would do such unimaginable things… (RyouXBakura slight SetoXRyou)

**By:** Klyukaizer

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Ryou cringed in pain as he hugged himself. The pain was too much for him to bear. And there his Yami was, just looking at him with utter disgust. "You're such a pathetic weakling!" He muttered as he gave one last kick in Ryou's gut and left him there to wallow.

Ryou rolled on his back as he stared at the ceiling. He was starting to get used to the pain and the beatings… but the pain would always stay. Both physically… and mentally. He struggled to stand up and when he finally did, he half-ran and half-dragged himself to the bathroom and had practically vomited on the toilet.

It was filled with all the disgusting things he ate for breakfast 2 days ago (don't want to mention it) and as well as blood. But what made him panic was he was losing so much blood at a short period of time… he didn't know how long he would last. Slowly, everything went dead silent and he started to hear the sky grumble.

It was starting to rain.

/Yami…/ It was a cry of despair.

No answer.

/Yami…/ It was barely a whisper as he was starting to face darkness.

(What do you want?) Bakura scolded mentally. Ryou needed someone… he wanted to feel that he wasn't alone. At least, his Yami would make him feel better… _'He's here… even just for a short while..._' Ryou smiled, before passing out. _'One... last time...'_

* * *

Everything was white. He couldn't see anything. But he could hear people… they were in panic. "We can't lose him!" an unfamiliar voice said. "The oxygen mask! We need an oxygen mask!" The same voice said. Ryou's eyes fluttered open as he noticed doctors and nurses surrounded him. "Mr. Bakura! You're awake! Please hold on! You don't have anything to worry about… we're here to help you!" 

Only one thing was inside Ryou's mind, "H- how did I g- get here?" Ryou managed to blurt out, his eyes almost surrendering to the darkness again. "Your twin brother brought you here…" The nurse replied with a smile. "M-my… twin?" Ryou whispered. "Please rest now, everything's going to be alright."

_'Alright... everything's going to be alright.'_

/Bakura…/ He passed out again.

* * *

_'Why did I save him?'_

(What do you want?) Bakura asked irritably.

/…/

(Oi! _Aibou_! Are you there?)

/…/

(Don't give me the silent treatment! I know you're there!)

Bakura got really irritated and marched up to Ryou's room. "Ryou!" He yelled as he slammed the door open. He searched the whole place as he noticed that the bathroom door was half-open. He walked to it and opened it when he saw Ryou leaning against the toilet.

"What… are you now a dog that licks from a toilet?" Bakura smirked. "Get up!" he ordered as he lightly kicked Ryou by the leg… but Ryou didn't move. Bakura didn't even think that he was still breathing. "Are you finally dead?" Hejoked with a smirkas he lifted the boy's head for him to see.

He was looking forward to that statement… but then, his expression changed when he saw Ryou's pale face. "Ryou?" He touched his _Aibou_'s forehead and then proceeded down to Ryou's wrist, checking for a pulse. "Ryou!"When he found out there wasn't… okay, this was the time to panic.

* * *

"Is Ryou Bakura okay, Doctor?" Yugi asked as the doctor came out of the ICU. "I don't remember you bringing Mr. Bakura here… are you his friends?" The doctor changed the subject out of suspicion. "Yes, we are!" Tea nodded, "Will he live?" 

"My, what a question. Of course he will!" The doctor smiled, "It's just that his body is filled with bruises. Not to mention broken ribs! He's also suffering due to blood loss. Does anyone of you know what or who caused this?" The doctor concluded. Joey was about to nod but was stopped by Tristan. "No… not at all! He never told us he had these…" Tristan trailed trying to look for the right word, "…things!" He lied.

"Well… I'm afraid Ryou Bakura has to stay in the hospital for a week or so!" The doctor paused, raising an eyebrow, "But… we'll have to take some tests from him first!" Everyone nodded in approval. "Can we see him now?" Joey asked.

"Hmm… normally, friends aren't allowed to visit patients inside the ICU. But, seeing that you really _are _concerned for your friend… I'll make an exception this time!" He nodded as he led Yugi and co. inside. Unbeknownst to them,another man was closely looking at them from the corner.

* * *

"Aww, shit!" Joey exclaimed and instantly cupped his mouth. "He looks awful!" Yugi commented as he touched Ryou's hand. "You can say that again!" Tristan muttered as he looked away from his bedridden friend's condition. 

Ryou was practically greedy for all the oxygen provided by the oxygen mask. He was taking in breaths desperately as if there was no tomorrow. "Now I know why the hospital doesn't allow peopleinside the ICU." Tea anxiously said, as her tears prepared to come out any second. "He's really going to pay!" Joey clutched his fists into a tight ball as the others looked at him.

"He? You mean…" Tea started but was interrupted by a voice behind them, "Me!" They turned around to see Ryou's 'twin'. "Don't even think about it, Yami Bakura!" Yugi threatened as he stood before the bed Ryou was lying on. "I don't have time for you, midget!" He shoved Yugi out of the way as he stared silently at his _Aibou_…

"Why did you have to come? You don't even care about his well-being!" Joey pointed. "Don't tell me what to do, human! I can do whatever I want…" Bakura snapped. "Yeah… and _this_…" Tristan pointed out to Ryou's badly broken body, "…is the result of your actions!" Bakura, for once, wasn't able to talk ill about Tristan's words. He knew Tristan was right! "Hn!" he humphed.

* * *

"We came here when we heard the news!" Seto said as both he and Mokuba wheezed from the entire running. "So glad you could come!" Tea smiled, "What about the meeting you had?" 

"It's been the same old boring meeting anyway, I'm sure they won't mind!" Mokuba answered with a grin. "You didn't have to bring _them_ along!" Bakura muttered to Yugi as he started walking away. "How is he?" Seto asked. "Is Ryou going to be okay?" Mokuba asked as well.

"The doctor said he will be fine… but he needs to stay in the hospital for at least a week. It seems that he had lost so much blood!" Tristan explained, hoping to get Bakura's attention. But, Bakura was already long gone. "Blood loss? Is there anything we can do? Like… donate some blood maybe?" Seto suggested.

"We thought about that… but none of us has the same blood type Ryou has… well, except…" Yugi trailed off.

"Bakura." Seto snapped, "What did he say about it?"

"We didn't tell him… he wouldn't do it anyway!" Joey sighed. "Well… it's worth a try!" Mokuba joined, "I mean… not everyone is _that_ cruel, right?" He looked up to his brother and Yugi with pleading eyes. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle suddenly glowed and out came Yami Yugi. "We're talking about Yami Bakura here… spirits don't need that much blood… but _he_, for one, is hard to convince!" Yami glared.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Ryou Bakura… in room 343!" The nurse in the counter said. "He's already in a room? Since when was he brought there?" Joey asked. "After his operation… this morning at 3 A.M." The nurse replied with a tap of her pen. "The doctor never told us about another operation!" Tea blinked while she looked at Yugi questionably. "Well… according to the latest records… he had a blood transfer this morning! From a family member…"

"A family member?" Yami repeated. "Thank you very much!" Tristan bowed and proceeded to the elevator.

"Who do you think it is, guys? I mean- his father hardly visits! Do you think it could be- Bakura?" Yugi guessed.

"It's an 80 percent chance, right?" Tea asked, "And besides… 3 in the morning?"

* * *

Yugi knocked as he opened the door. Ryou was in his bed sleeping tightly while a figure wearing the familiar long-sleeved sweater stood by the window. "You just missed his father…" Bakura said without turning his back, "He just left!" 

"I knew it wouldn't be him!" Joey muttered to Tea. "Where'd Mr. Bakura gone?" Yami asked while raising his eyebrows, he didn't believe Bakura at all. "Home. He took some clothes for Ryou…" Bakura answered quickly, too quickly to be exact… as if it was planned all along.

Slowly, Yami trailed his eyes on Bakura's arms and hands. Bakura rubbed his right arm as he kept his right hand inside his pocket.

"Don't worry… I didn't show myself when he was here- Hey!" Bakura winced when Yami grabbed for his arm and slid the sleeves off. "I knew it!" Yami smirked as he saw the bandage around Bakura's forearm.

"Hey! Let. Go." Bakura jerked back his arm as he rubbed it again, "What's the meaning of this, Pharaoh?" He glared as he slipped the sleeves back to cover his arm. "You were the one who donated blood to Ryou, didn't you?" Yami pointed.

"What the hell are you talki-"

"Don't play games with me, Tomb Robber! I _know_ it was you!" Yami snapped, "No one contacted his father to come. Much yet tell him what's going on! Besides, I don't even _think_ he would be home from an excavation this quickly!"

Everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer when Bakura became silent and turned back to the view outside the window, "All right! It _was_ I!" Bakura finally confessed. Yami smirked, "I thought so!"

"What're your motivations, Tomb Robber?"

"I don't _have_ any, okay?" Bakura raised his voice; "I'm the one who started this in the beginning… I'm just repaying the things for what I did!" Bakura snapped.

"Hn! But I guess you won't understand!" He glared, "Cause I know it still isn't enough for the likes of you!" Bakura cursed at Yami as he shovedYami on the way out. "Sometimes I don't understand what's going on inside his head!" Tristan sighed. "Well… in this case, I do!" Yugi joined.

* * *

Bakura was standing on top of the roof enjoying the breeze of the air, when he suddenly felt a figure approach him, "What the hell are you doing here?" Bakura asked irritably as he noticed it was Yami. "Enjoying the breeze like you are!" Yami smirked. 

"Why don't you enjoy it somewhere else?" Bakura snarled. "Why? There are no other places to…" Yami toyed. Bakura grumbled as he decided to leave, instead of fighting over the stupid space. "Wait!" Yami called, which made him turn around again. "I have no time for your discussions, Pharaoh! I need to be alone!" Bakura said rudely.

"I know what you're thinking!" Yami cut him off, ignoring Bakura's last sentence. "Really." Bakura raised an eyebrow, not sounding so ammusingly. "It's Ryou, isn't it? You're finally feeling something different for your Hikari…" Yami smirked.

"I am _not_!" Bakura yelled, "I already told you that I was just repaying him for all the things I've done! What part do you don't understand, you obscene Pharaoh?"

"Then why do you have to repay him if you really don't care about him?"

"Cause I will banish along with him when he _dies_!"

"Is that so? Is that your only reason? Is that really the main purpose?" Yami smirked. "Damn it, Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled at the top of his lungs as he stormed out of Yami's sight.

_'You'll soon realize your true feelings, Bakura… someday, you will understand!"_

**To be continued...**

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! What do you guys think? Too short D Well, if you have anything to say to me… please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**On a Rainy Day**

**Summary: **Ryou spends his time inside the hospital, unconscious, all because of… Bakura! And in the end, no one ever really thought Bakura would do such unimaginable things… (RyouXBakura & slight SetoXRyou)

**By:** Klyukaizer

**...O...o...O...o...O...**

**Chapter 2**

**...O...o...O...o...O...**

"NO!" Ryou yelled the moment he woke up and instantly sat upright. The moment he did, he instantly grasped the pain in his arm when a wave of pain flushed him. "Easy there, Ryou!" He heard a voice beside him and saw Seto Kaiba. "K- Kaiba-_kun_! What are you doing here?" Ryou blushed, not knowing why the brunet had even bothered to be at his side at the moment.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" Seto asked.

"It's- it's not that! It's just that…" Ryou paused, "I- I never thought… you would- care!" Ryou hoped that he didn't say the wrong words, lowering his head in the process. "Well… I care, okay?" Seto smiled, that's right, smiled. "Besides… Mokuba wanted to see you too!"

"So… how are you feeling?" Seto asked.

"Well, I'm certainly _not_ okay!" Ryou sighed as he laid back down the bed with the help from the brunet beside him, "That's why you're here! Don't worry… you just rest! I'll take care of everything!"

"E- Eh? Y- You can't pay for the hospital fee!" Ryou protested, realizing what Seto meant by 'take care of everything'. He sat up again but was stopped by Seto who pushed him back to bed. "You can't stop me, Ryou Bakura! I already made up my mind!" Seto snapped, shutting Ryou up. "B- but… you had nothing to do with this in the beginning!" Ryou started again. "I don't care!" Seto said with a smile, "You just-" he stopped when he heard the door open.

Ryou's eyes widened, not in fear, but with the look of surprise… "B- Bakura!"

**...O...o...O...o...O...**

"I need to speak with my Hikari!" Bakura demanded as he pushed Seto out of the room. "Hey! Watch it!" The CEO complained. "You watch it! Or you'll hit your head on the way out!" Bakura countered, while slamming the door in front of Seto Kaiba's face. "That wasn't very nice!" Ryou started, his voice filled with anger and fear as well.

"I'm not _trying _to be nice!" Bakura said as he glared at Ryou, Ryou winced. He walked to his Hikari and stared at him for a while. Ryou looked like he just came out of from a bundle of snow. "_A- Anou…_" Ryou began as he trembled, Bakura stopped looking at his _Aibou_ as he went to the same window and started looking at the view again. He knew he couldn't face his Hikari this way after what just happened…

"B- Bakura?" Ryou finally broke the awkward silence.

"I don't know what to say…" Bakura began in a soft whisper as he rubbed his arm through the nervousness. "Y- Yami…" Ryou whispered thoughtfully, when he suddenly saw a bandage at Bakura's forearm. "W- what happened to your arm?" Ryou asked in a concerned and worried tone.

"It's- it's nothing!" Bakura said quickly.

"Nothing? It's not 'Nothing'! Does it hurt?"

Bakura's eyes furrowed and he instantly looked straight into Ryou's eyes, "Why are you asking me that? You're the one who's hurt and you're still thinking about me! Haven't you realized that it was I who made you… this?" Bakura raised his voice at his last word. It just came out without his conscience. Ryou couldn't believe he was hearing all of this. This must be a dream!

"I- I don't kn- know!" Ryou stuttered.

"_I don't know!_ Is that all you can say! Why are you so damn kind?" Bakura yelled at him as he grabbed Ryou by the shoulder and shook him hard. Ryou trembled at the sudden touch of his Yami as he trembled again. "No!" This time, he didn't hesitate to shove Bakura away from him. "P- please… don't t- touch me!" Ryou hugged himself and gave a terrified look at his Yami.

"I don't understand you! I don't understand you at all, _Aibou_!" Bakura snapped. "None of us understand this, Bakura…" Ryou shook his head in fright, "And I don't plan to understand this any sooner! Please… Just. _Leave me alone!_" Ryou didn't mean to sound so harsh but it hurt Bakura nonetheless. He felt as if there was no chance for him to get Ryou's forgiveness at all.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone." Bakura snapped as he turned to leave the room, "Goodbye." With those words, Ryou felt a sudden tug inside his heart, making unshed tears gather up from his eyes.

**...O...o...O...o...O...**

"Don't worry, Ryou! I'm sure he'll recover soon! If he really cares… then, I'm sure he would pretty much understand how you feel!" Yugi cheered him up.

"What if he doesn't?" Ryou asked. "Don't think that way, Ryou!" Mokuba joined, "I'm sure Bakura is not that bad!"

"Why are you such an optimistic kid, Mokuba?" Joey muttered. Ryou lowered his head as his bangs covered his eyes. "I wonder where Bakura is right now!" Mokuba started.

"Why don't you look for him, Ryou?" Anzu suggested, "I mean… you could contact him through your mind link!" Ryou nodded slowly as he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

/Yami/

(…)

/Yami, I know you're there! Please… answer me/

(… … …)

/Please/

(…) Ryou's eyes were beginning to fill up with tears.

/Yami… please answer me/

(… I thought you said you wanted to be left alone!)

/Y- Yami- I…/

(I don't need to hear it! I know you don't want me to be around!)

/No- it's not that! It's just that-/

(When all of this is over… I assure you, you will never be bothered again!)

/Yami…/ Ryou tried to cut him off, but Bakura wouldn't listen to anything he would say.

(And I'm sure _they_ would be happy about it too!)

/Yami/ He was starting to get irritated.

(Now that I'll be gone!)

/Will you just keep quiet/

(… … …)

/Stop over reacting and listen to me/

(… … …)

/I don't want you to leave, okay? I know you have done some… things… that can't be forgiven! But I'm willing to forgive you if you're willing to try to patch things up…/

(… … …)

/Yami/

(… Well that was unexpected!)

/Eh/

(…Alright, I'll try!)

"Good…" Ryou said out loud as he opened his eyes again and when he looked at everyone around him, his vision began to blur. "R- Ryou?" Anzu said. "He'll be here soon!" Ryou smiled weakly, "L- let me… sleep for a while…" He said, and with that, he fell backwards back to the pillow and fell asleep.

**...O...o...O...o...O...**

"B- Bakura!" Yugi gasped the moment Ryou's counterpart came in. Bakura, this time, didn't have the malicious expression he usually wears. "How is he?" Bakura asked quietly, hoping that he didn't sound too out-of-character. "He'll be out within a week… although he has recovered his blood loss, he still has some broken ribs!" Anzu replied as she checked Ryou's condition with a folder of papers, beside the bed. Bakura sighed in relief, making everyone look at him surprisingly. "What?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. Yami smirked. Bakura noticed it and then quickly glared at him, "Don't start with me again!"

"I was not!" Yami chuckled. Bakura grumbled loudly towards the Pharaoh's direction but stopped when the Pharaoh's light changed the subject, "He was really expecting you…" Yugi suddenly said. "I know…" Bakura answered, "How long has he been asleep?"

"7 hours… where were you all this time?" Yugi asked cautiously. "Outside the room… down the lobby." Bakura answered simply. "7 hours? Why didn't you get in?" Yugi raised his voice, but then cupped it quickly when he heard numerous "Shh…"s coming from the others. "I wasn't welcome." Bakura snapped.

"Yes, you are!" Joey argued.

"Really… I was?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, not sounding so amused. Tristan coughed intentionally as everyone looked away in chorus. Bakura still kept his eyebrows rose as he slowly approached Ryou in the bed.

Seto instantly stood up when Bakura slowly reached for Ryou. Luckily, Bakura didn't try to hurt Ryou… instead; he touched Ryou softly in the cheek. "You miss him don't you?" Yami asked. Bakura blushed and took his hand away from Ryou's face. "Whatever." Bakura snapped, but made everyone smile. "Why don't you just admit it, man?" Tristan snapped with a wink, making Bakura sigh irritably. "More than he… you or anyone will ever think." Bakura finally admitted.

Ryou moaned a smile in his sleep and everyone looked at him. "He's finally awake!" Mokuba smiled. "Alright! Let's get out of here!" Yami ushered everyone out the door. "Huh? Ryou just woke up!" Mokuba pouted. "We've been here for 7 hours already, Mokuba! It's time for someone else's turn!" Yami smirked at Bakura. Bakura blushed a glare as everyone started to empty the room.

**...O...o...O...o...O...**

Ryou opened his eyes and looked up to the ceiling, just as everyone cleared out. "_M-minna?_" He blinked, not moving from his position._ "_Wh- where is everybody going?" He asked them. He thought he was all alone now, and decided to go back to sleep, but noticed that someone else was in the room. Without moving an inch, he called for that person "Is anyone there?"

"Yeah…" The voice said. It was so familiar… but because of his strength, he wasn't able to think straight and his vision was all a blur. /Can't move… too tired./

(Then… I'll move closer!)

"B- Bakura?" Ryou smiled from his position. Bakura walked over to his bed and sat at Ryou's side. He caressed Ryou's cheeks again and Ryou melted in the touch, "I miss you…" Bakura whispered. "You do?" Ryou whispered while closing his eyes and holding Bakura's palms. "Yeah." Bakura smirked, slipping his fingers in Ryou's. "I'm sorry, Ryou…" Bakura lowered his head.

"I know…" Ryou smiled, "And I don't really care about anything about those anymore." Bakura smiled, shocked at the fact that he heard those words coming out from his Hikari's mouth. "So… do you forgive me? Do I still deserve your forgiveness?" Bakura stuttered and waited for Ryou's reply nervously, but saw that Ryou sat up in time to look into Bakura's eyes. "Why shouldn't I forgive you? Of course I do! You're my Yami! You are a part of me… Like I am a part of you." Ryou smiled.

"You are a part of me." Bakura repeated, making Ryou nod. "You are very important to me, do you know that?"

"I am?" Ryou blushed away sadly and nervously, not believing that it was true. "Yes, you are." Bakura cuddled towards Ryou's head, making the Hikari blush more.

"Because I love you…"

"Wh- What?" Ryou's eyes popped up wide, silence filled the room.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

On a Rainy Day… 

**Summary: **Ryou spends his time inside the hospital, unconscious, all because of… Bakura! And in the end, no one ever really thought Bakura would do such unimaginable things… (RyouXBakura & slight SetoXRyou)

**By:** Klyukaizer

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

**Chapter 3**

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

Ryou stared at his Yami surprisingly as Bakura slowly leaned forward and kissed him in the forehead. "I love you…" Bakura repeated, saying it softly and meaningfully. "I- I didn't kn- know that!" Ryou blinked.

"Well, now you know." Bakura smiled as he planted another kiss in Ryou's forehead. Ryou closed his eyes at the second contact and melted at it once again. "Y- Yami…" Ryou smiled. Ryou embraced Bakura tightly and leaned his head on his shoulders. "You know I feel the same way about you, do you?" Ryou asked with a smile.

He felt Bakura jump. But not with fear… but with shock. He smiled at his Yami's sudden reaction but his eyes averted back to the small bandage on Bakura's right arm. Ryou didn't hesitate to raise the sleeves off of Bakura's arm as he observed it quickly. "B- Bakura? What happened to that? You still haven't told me the reason!" Bakura instantly jumped from the sudden contact and pulled down the sleeves back, "It's- it's nothing!"

"That's what you told me before!" Ryou pouted.

"Uhh… Ryou- it's just that… I- "

"He donated his blood for you!" Yami interrupted as he entered the room silently. "When the heck will you shut up, Pharaoh!" Bakura blushed. Ryou blinked at the sudden outburst of their argument. It took him a full minute to realize what his Yami had done for him. "I was just trying to say the words that won't come out from your mouth!" Yami laughed. "What were you doing listening to our conversation then!" Bakura raged in anger. Ryou can't help but smile at what Bakura did.

"Arigatou, Bakura…" Ryou looked up as he smiled at his Yami. Silence suddenly filled the whole room with Yami smirking and Bakura blushing as red as ever.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"Kaiba-_kun_!" Ryou smiled as Seto arrived the hospital room bringing a bouquet of white roses with a large card with the words, "Get well soon" written on it. "These are for you…" Seto said, as he sat beside Ryou's bed and handing Ryou the flowers.

"White Roses… how did you know I love these?" Ryou's smile widened.

"I just know…" Seto smiled back, "Besides, I think they suit you very much! As pure as white." Seto ruffled Ryou's hair. "Umm… y- you're making me blush, Kaiba-_kun_!" Ryou blushed. Seto stared at Ryou's sweet form for a while. Slowly he leaned closer and watched hungrily for Ryou's touch. "Please… call me 'Seto' from now on…" Seto said. "Umm… alright, Seto-_kun_!" Ryou blinked. Seto's eyes trailed across Ryou's red lips as he drew nearer and nearer every minute.

"S- Seto-_kun_?" Ryou was cut off when Seto leaned his lips onto Ryou's. Ryou's eyes widened in shock as he felt his palms being captured by Seto's. Quickly, he pushed Seto away and made a loud SLAP! "What the heck are you doing?" Ryou practically yelled. "R- Ryou, I-" Seto tried to explain but was cut off by the silver-haired Hikari. "How dare you, Kaiba?" Ryou snarled, "How dare you take my first kiss?"

Ryou's eyes were full of anger and sadness. But most of all, it had a glint of guilt in it. "That's not the main reason why you were upset wasn't it?" Seto asked in a mocking voice. "What?" Ryou gasped.

"It's Bakura." Seto snapped, "You already love Bakura and you're upset as to why I took your first kiss! Knowing that both of you feel the same way, isn't it? You were waiting for him to give it to you first!" He smirked. "_Shut up!_" Ryou closed his ears by his hands and shook his head, knowing fully that what the CEO said was true.

"Why do you push yourself, Ryou? You can have me. Why choose him? What does he got that I don't?" Seto asked.

Ryou instantly took his hands off of his ears and stared at Seto with angered eyes, "And you're actually asking me those obvious questions?" Ryou raised his voice. "For your information, Seto! I'm _not_ pushing myself to this! He's got everything that you don't! You may have the money, the looks, the popularity and everything you need… but you don't have the HEART!" Ryou pointed and snapped.

"Since when did I not have the heart?" Seto asked. "Right about now, that's for sure! You're selfish and all you ever think about are you and your wants!" Ryou screamed.

"Does _he_ have the heart, Ryou? Did _he_ have the heart when he kept on beating you up?" Seto raised his voice, which made Ryou back away, "I want the answer to that Ryou! Tell me your answer! Do you still think he has the heart after all the things that he did to you?" Ryou trembled; he didn't know the answer to that.

"I'm trying to be reasonable here, Ryou!" Seto grinned evilly while pinning Ryou down by the shoulders. "Let. Me go. Kaiba!" Ryou snarled. "What happened to 'Seto-_kun_'? I thought you started calling me that just now?"

"I said LET. ME. GO!" Ryou raised his voice. Seto instantly kissed Ryou again which made Ryou struggle. Ryou moaned in annoyance as he kicked hard trying to hit Seto. He was about to give up; tears were now falling from his eyes. The bouquet of white roses fell to the floor with a swift thud.

/B- Bakura/

"Don't you know it's inappropriate to do that in a hospital?" A familiar voice said right in front of the door. Seto broke off from the kiss as Bakura came into the picture. "Let him go, Kaiba! Or I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm!" Bakura threatened. "Banish me. If you can!" Seto mocked. "Mind Crash!" Another voice yelled as a third eye appeared on his forehead and Seto fell to the ground unconscious. "_Yare yare!"_ Yami sighed as he picked Seto's unconscious form, "You okay, Ryou?" Yami asked softly, seeing the albino sliding down to the floor with a soft thud. "Ryou…" Yami muttered softly, but saw that Ryou was starting to cry while cupping his mouth with his hands.

"Calm down, _Aibou_! It's not_ that_ bad!" Bakura comforted as he embraced Ryou. Ryou buried his face on Bakura's chest as he cried harder on his hands. Yami smiled at the sight of the 2 spirits, as he closed the door behind him while dragging the unconscious CEO.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

"_Aitete! _You didn't have to do that! Now I'm going to have a headache for a week!" Seto complained as he rubbed his head and sat on one of the chairs outside Ryou's room. "I had to! Or else, it would look like it was planned all along!" Yami smiled. "Good work, _'nii-san_! You were a good actor!" Mokuba teased. "Don't start with me, Mokuba!" Seto smirked, "I looked like as cheesy as ever! Don't ever make me do it ever again!"

"I really never thought Bakura would agree to the whole plan!" Joey blinked, setting a wet cloth on top of Seto's forehead, receiving a "thanks" as well. "He didn't. He didn't even know about it!" Yugi smiled. "So, it was true when he said he was going to banish me to the Shadow Realm!" Seto paled, dropping the wet cloth to the ground. Yami and Yugi nodded in unison with a laugh.

Everybody started laughing as soon as they saw Seto's expression. This was the first time they saw Seto with such wide eyes and dried lips. The laughter died out as soon as they noticed Seto. He fainted.

**…O…o…O…o…O…**

It was starting to rain the moment Ryou's tears became faster. "_Aibou_…" Bakura sighed as he pulled Ryou closer. Ryou embraced Bakura tight as he buried his face on his Yami's shoulder. "_Go- gomenasai…_" Ryou sobbed, "_Hontou ni gomenasai!_" Bakura lifted Ryou by the chin and kissed all the tears away. "Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault!" Bakura whispered as he planted a kiss on Ryou's forehead.

"Yes, it was."

Bakura went silent. Remembering Seto's last question. "Ryou…" Bakura took Ryou's hand into his, "Tell me…"

"_Hai_?" Ryou whispered. "Wh-what Seto said… h-his last question… what's your answer?" Bakura asked, "Do you think I still have the heart… after all the things I did to you?" Bakura repeated solemnly as Ryou went silent. "There was one time… when, when I thought you didn't have the heart. That you were just a cold and mean spirit! And I thought you would never love me back!" Ryou lowered his head, now it was covered by his bangs, "I thought you hated me… so, so I told myself to give up on loving you!" Bakura looked sad but didn't look away.

"But then, there's always a reason why you became cold and mean, right? My love for you… it- it wouldn't go away! Every time you beat me up, a part of me is craving for more. But- a part of me wasn't able to handle it much longer."

Bakura looked at his hikari sadly and brought the boy's head closer to him, hugging the light closer. "I was thinking… _give up, Ryou. There are other people out there who deserve Bakura so much more. What makes you think **you**__had the chance!_ And I finally realized that I didn't want to be strong… cause by then, you would stop beating me. And I would stop loving you!"

Ryou looked up to Bakura, "I- I don't want to stop loving y-" Ryou was cut off when Bakura planted his lips to Ryou's. Ryou's eyes widened at the sudden action, but then, opened his mouth for a smooth entrance as he felt Bakura's tongue tickling him inside. It felt really good. Bakura's hands encircled Ryou by both cheeks as Ryou returned the kind gesture, holding Bakura's hands on his face.

/Bakura…/

(I love you.)

Ryou smiled as he kissed back/I love you more…/

The kiss ended when Bakura pulled away, "I'm sorry." Bakura whispered. "I don't know why I did those things… I don't know why you're the only one I did it to! Why are you so kind? Why are you forgiving me so easily?" Bakura trembled. "Because I love you!" Replied Ryou with such haste and took hold of Bakura's waist, "And I mean it!"

"But if ever you would never love me, you would still forgive me! Why is that? You always forgive people so easily!" Bakura said. Ryou silenced. "Sometimes… people need the certain forgiveness to go on! I don't want to bring people down!" Ryou smiled, "I don't want to bring you down, Bakura!"

Bakura didn't seem convinced as he got Ryou's embrace away from him. Ryou tried to cheer him up, but Bakura wouldn't even give a glimpse of a grin. Ryou suddenly touched Bakura's lip with his left hand to avoid it from trembling and Bakura's chest with his right hand to stop the panicking beats of his heart.

Bakura looked up at his Hikari as Ryou gave him a smile. "Calm down, Bakura… I'm here…" As Ryou's index finger left Bakura's lips, he pecked a cute kiss and licked it softly. "That was cute!" Bakura whispered, which made Ryou giggle. "It was meant to be…" Ryou smiled.

"You're so beautiful… Your smile, your touch, your kisses. I could name them all!" Bakura said, holding Ryou's hand on his chest. "Shut up and just kiss me!" Ryou snapped as Bakura's eyes widened at Ryou's sudden language. Ryou laughed and pressed his lips on Bakura's while closing his eyes.

(I don't know why I deserve to have you… I've done so many unforgivable things! You've done a lot of wonderful deeds… you deserve someone special! I deserve punishment!)

Ryou smiled, "You're right, I _do_ deserve someone special!" Bakura looked away in sadness. He felt a soft, small hand reach into his face and caressed it with such gentleness, "Let's just say, it came to me… rather than I looking for it!" Ryou smiled. "And you're supposed to be my punishment?" Bakura teased.

"I will be. If you want me to!" Ryou leaned closer with closed eyes as the both of them kissed once more. The both of them fell to the bed with a thud as they kissed passionately, a smile crossing over each of their lips.

/I love you, Bakura…/

(I love you, Ryou…)

"Bakura, the nurse is here to- Eep!" Yugi blushed madly as he saw the two spirits on the bed. He quickly closed the door behind him and panted. "What's wrong?" Yami asked. "N- n- n- nothing! It's- it's n- nothing!" Yugi blushed crimson red.

"What? What are they doing inside?" Joey asked with such interest. "Nothing!" Yugi quickly said. "Then why are you blushing, Yug'?" Tristan raised an eyebrow. Yami smirked, "It's about time Bakura took the first move!"

"How did you know?" Yugi raised his voice on Yami.

"Umm… uh… lucky guess?" Yami sweat dropped. "Yami! Who told you to go into my mind?" Yugi shrieked.

"I- I didn't mean t-"

"Yes, you did!"

"Let me see!" Joey jumped as he reached for Ryou's hospital room. "Oh no, you're not, Joey Wheeler!" Yugi blocked Joey from the door. "Come on, Yugi… just a peek!" Joey pleaded. "NO! Pervert!" Yugi yelled, creating a big noise, which made neighbor patients wake up.

Everything was fine… even the raindrops outside splattering on the windowpane as two certain silver-heads continued their kiss which such bliss.

End… 


End file.
